Love Battle
by toppyoushimonai06
Summary: Ed and Al go back to Resembool for Winry's sweet 16. But wut's this? There's a new rival in love competing against Ed for Winry's heart. Who will win? EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ppl! wut's up? This is mai first fanfic dat i posted up on dis site. I write a bunch of fanfics in my spare time, but there's sum fanfics dat i really wanna post. Have fun readin this! Hope it's ok!**

**Big shout outs to mi friend Laily for helpin me put dis on the site. pc out.**

**Ch. 1: Mark who?**

"Will you tell me why we're going back to Resembool, Ed?" Al asked while he was riding the afternoon train with his older brother, Ed. "What makes you want to go back? Is it because it's Winry's sixteenth birthday?"

"I guess you can say that," Ed said. "Since Winry was there for my birthday, I guess it can't hurt to be there for her birthday."

"Winry will be so surprised!" Al stated. "What do you think we should get her for her birthday?"

"Don't worry about it, Al," Ed said while patting the giant bag that he brought. "Before we left Central, I bought Winry a giant sized, state of the art, tool box!"

"That must've cost you a fortune!" Al exclaimed while looking in the bag. The carrier box that already had the tools was made out of shiny new chrome, had Winry's name engraved on the top along with the message "**_Happy Birthday Winry! Ed and Al" _**All of the tools that were in the box were all so shiny and there were even cleaners in the box so that if one of the tools were oily or whatever, the person could just wipe off it off and the tools would never rust. "You really want Winry to notice you, huh, brother?"

"It's not like that!" Ed shouted while blushing. "It's just that it's her sixteenth birthday and it's a really big deal for girls like Winry, so I thought I could get her something special, that's all!"

"Sure, Ed," Al snickered. "Sure."

"Oh, get off my case!"

After riding the train for a good three hours, Ed and Al got off of the train when they reached Resembool and by the time they arrived, it was about five o'clock in the evening. "We better hurry, Ed," Al said while snickering. "You wouldn't want Winry to wait any longer, would you?"

"Cut it out, Al!" Ed shouted while chasing after his brother out of the train station. By the time Ed stopped chasing Al, they were already in front of the Rockbell household. "Damn you, Al! I can't believe you tricked me!"

Instead of listening, Ed noticed that Al was knocking on the door. When Winry answered the door, Winry answered and screamed. "Ed! Al! You're here!" Winry screamed. "I can't believe this! What a surprise!"

"Happy Birthday, Winry!" Ed and Al said together.

"Thanks for coming, you guys!" Winry thanked while hugging Ed and Al at the same time. "Sorry, but my birthday is in three days. Can you stay here that long?"

"I don't…"

"We'll stay," Ed interrupted.

"That's great!" Winry said. "Come in, you guys!"

"Winry? Are you still here?" An unknown voice asked. When Ed and Al looked into Winry's house, they saw a guy about their age standing in the Rockbell's house. The boy had slick brown hair, had hazel brown eyes, and was wearing a white dress shirt with brown dress pants. Unfortunately for Ed, the boy that was in front of him was much taller than him! "Who are these fellows?"

"Oh! This is Ed and Al," Winry said while gesturing to Ed and Al. "Ed and Al, this is Robert Valentine!"

"Rrrgghhh," Ed muttered. "He's so tall!"

"What was that, Ed?" Winry asked.

"I mean….I haven't seen you at all!" Ed said. "I mean, I haven't seen you around here. Did you just move here or something?"

"Actually, Robert came around the time you and Al left Resembool for Central," Aunt Pinako said while entering the scene. "Hello, boys. I trust that you both have been doing well?"

"Auntie!" Al greeted.

"It's good to see you, Alphonse," Aunt Pinako said. "Have you introduced Robert to Ed and Al yet?"

"Yeah," Winry answered while pushing Ed and Al into the house. "Come on! We're just about to have dinner!"

Once everybody was seated at the dinner table, everybody started digging into Aunt Pinako's roast beef and mashed potatoes. "So, you're the Full Metal Alchemist, aren't you, Ed," Robert said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ed asked.

"It's nothing," Robert said. "It's just that I'm an alchemist, too, and I've heard a lot of things about you."

"You're an alchemist?" Al asked.

"He sure is," Aunt Pinako. "Robert can't do transmutations without circles, but he's pretty good at it. Every time this young man comes into this house, he always asks different things about you boys that we're running out of things to tell him!"

"That's great," Ed said while eating his roast beef. "How long have you been doing alchemy?"

"I've been doing it for three years," Robert said while passing the mashed potatoes to Aunt Pinako. "What I realized was that once I moved here, you were already gone on your way to become a State Alchemist."

"That's odd," Al said while sitting next to Ed, apparently not eating.

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Pinako," Robert said while taking his plates into the kitchen.

"Are you going home already, Robert?" Winry asked. "You could stay for a little longer if you want."

"It's okay," Mark said while walking out. "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye." After Robert left, the table was quiet.

"What do you guys think of Robert?" Winry asked. "Don't you guys think he's so nice?"

"Yeah, I guess he's nice," Ed said while taking his plates. "Thanks for dinner, Auntie. Me and Al are going to put our stuff in our room."

"Do you boys need any help?" Aunt Pinako asked. "Your bag looks pretty heavy, Edward."

"I'm fine," Ed said while carrying his giant sized bag up the stairs. "We'll see you in a few!"

**Well, this is the first chapter. how y'all didn't think this wuz too bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Suspicions**

"Man! This thing is heavy!" Ed wheezed while throwing his bag on the bed.

"What do you REALLY think about Mark, brother?" Al asked. "I know you were lying back at the table."

"I'm not saying Mark isn't a nice guy," Ed said while stretching out his arm. "It's just kind of weird how Mark just appeared out of nowhere right after you and me left five years ago. Anyway, it's probably just a coincidence."

"You're probably right, Ed," Al said.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the last name Valentine?" Ed asked.

"Why?"

"I don't really know," Ed said. "For some reason the name Valentine rings a bell in my head, but I don't know where."

"You noticed that, too?" Al asked. "I remember that too, but I don't know why."

"Let's just ignore it," Ed said while looking at his bag. "But what are we gonna do about Winry's present?"

"You have a present for me!" Winry cried from the doorway.

(Ed and Al fall with giant sweetsops on the back of their heads) "What are you doing here, Winry!" Ed shouted. "You scared us half to death!"

"Never mind that!" Winry shouted. "Did you guys really get me a present? What is it! Jewelry? Money? New tools!"

"Should we give it to her now, Ed?" Al asked.

"I think we should," Ed said while pulling out the toolbox from his bag. "Happy Birthday, Winry."

"EEEKKKKK!" Winry cried with joy while hugging Ed with all of her might. "Thank you soooo much, Ed! Thanks, Al! I needed new tools! All of my old tools were rusting, so I thought I was going to die of no tools!"

"We're glad you like it, Winry," Al said.

"That and all of the tools are so shiny and the tool box is made out of chrome! This must've cost you a fortune!" Winry said while looking inside the toolbox and pulling out all of the tools. "I can't thank you guys enough!"

"Did Mark get you anything for your birthday?" Ed asked.

"He told me that he did, but I would only see it at my birthday party on Saturday," Winry said. "Oh yeah! Would you guys mind if you two and Mark were the only guys at my party? Most of the people that are coming are girls, so I just wanted to ask."

"We wouldn't mind," Al said.

"Thanks, you guys."

**Srry for it bein so short. Well, i'm gonna post the third chapter once i get at least 3 reviews, kk? bi bi for now! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION PPLZ! HOPEFULLY U HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON READIN THIS FANFIC AFTER GETTING CONFUSED BOUT MARK (WHO'S NAME IN IN THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER). SORRY, BUT ORIGINALLY ROBERT WUZ SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE NAME "MARK", BUT THEN I REALIZED I WANTED TO CHANGE IT, SO I CHANGED IT TO MARK. i swear i put robert. o well...THAT SOLVES THE GREAT MYSTERY! . **

**I'm super happy that i got 3 reviews from chapter 2! well, here's the third chapter! N if u guys kno anybody that wuz confused bout the title of the first chapter n kinda gave up, just tell them mi terrible horror story dats explained above. Thanx a bunch! 3**

**Ch. 3: the battle begins**

**Winry's POV**

"Yaaawwwnnn." As I opened my eyes, I realized that the sun was rising and it was time to wake up. I realized that I slept in my white sleeping dress, so I decided to wear mylong white robe and go wake up Ed and Al. Even though I was still a little sleepy, I walked over to the guest room and pushed open the door. Apparently, Ed and Al were still sleeping like rocks. "_Guess I have to wake them up. First I'll wake up Ed."_

As I was walking over to Ed's bed, his blanket was covering his face and it would be hard to wake him up. Once I took off his blanket, I almost gasped and my heart was beating fast the moment I saw Ed's face. At that moment, Ed'sshirtless chestwas facing the bed, but his head was tilted to the side and his hair was unbraided. For some reason, I thought Ed's face was so handsome and angelic. _"What am I thinking!"_

_**End of Winry's POV**_

"Nnnhh." At that moment, Ed woke up and sat up straight on his bed. "Morning, Winry."

"Good morning," Winry said while the redness in her face was still there. "It's time to wake up!"

"I'll go wake up Al," Ed said while hopping out of bed. "Thanks, Winry."

"I'll go make breakfast," Winry said while getting out of the room. The moment Winry closed the door, her face got all red again. "What's happening to me!"

"Did you boys sleep well?" Aunt Pinako asked while everybody was eating scrambled eggs and toast.

"Still a little sleepy, but okay," Ed said while drinking his orange juice.

"Well, a little boy like you SHOULD get a lot of sleep," Aunt Pinako said.

"Not so early in the morning, Auntie," Ed whined while pouring milk into his glass. Once he drank the whole glass, everybody gasped. "This orange juice tastes good, Winry. Did you add something to it?"

"Th-that ISN'T orange juice, Ed," Al said while holding up the carton. "It was milk."

"What!" Ed shouted while taking the carton from Al and reading it. "IT IS MILK!"

"It looks like you're starting to like milk, Ed," Winry said.

"I guess I am," Ed said while pouring more milk into his glass.

"This is pretty good for you, Ed," Al said. "Now you'll be able to grow taller!"

"Are you serious!" Ed gasped. "Yes! Now Mustang and everybody else won't have to look down at me anymore!"

"Honestly, Ed!" Winry said. "You can't grow three feet in one day!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Why don't we all guess who's at the door," Ed said while hurriedly drinking his milk. "I guess Robert."

"Oh, stop it, Ed," Winry said while opening the door. "Good morning, Robert."

"Good morning, Winry,"Robert said at the door with a bouqet of red roses. "I brought you these."

"Wow! Thank you so much, Robert," Winry said while taking the bright red roses.

"Well, today IS your birthday,"Robert said. "That's only the first thing of the three things I'm going to give you today."

"I can't wait to see what you got Winry," Ed mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day went by pretty quickly. Ed, Al, and Robert helped Aunt Pinako and Winry to set up the party in an open space that was near the Rockbells house. The space was had a beautiful view of the river, but you only got to see if it if you looked down the ledge that hovered over the river a bit. At first Pinako didn't want to hold the party there because people might fall in, but Winry persuaded her to have it there and Winry won andfor the whole day, the Rockbells, the Elrics, and Robert helped put up the things for the party there. After they were done, Ed andRobert were the only ones leftat the party sitewhile Aunt Pinako, Winry, and Al went to buy the rest of the food for the party. While Ed and Mark were putting up the streamers, Robert was the one who broke the silence between them. "What did you get Winry for her birthday, Elric?" Mark asked.

"I got her a toolbox made out of chrome, her name engraved on the top, and new tools," Ed said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know," Mark said. "Do you really like Winry, Ed?"

"Maybe I do," Ed said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, by now, you've realized how much I like Winry," Mark said. "The only reason Winry isn't going out with me is because you're still around."

"So you see me as a rival?" Ed asked. "Is that it?"

"You could say that," Mark said. "Ever since I've moved here, I've been spending most of my time with Winry, but whenever I talk to her, she always says something about you. If you're gone, then maybe I'll have a chance with Winry."

"If Winry has no interest in you, then you should just give up," Ed said. "You can do whatever to me, but I won't allow you to destroy Winry's birthday. You got that?"

**Yea...this chapter's kinda short. Just noticed...i'm kinda on the slow side today. Well, send me a buncha reviews n i'll put up the fourth chapter! after that, only two more to go! R&R, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: the party**

Once Al, Winry, and Aunt Pinako came back from grocery shopping, the party area was all set up and it was dinner time, so Robert left and the Rockbells and Elrics ate, talking about what the party would be like. After eating, everybody went to bed early to wake up early the next day also and make sure that everything was perfect for the party that night.

With everything ready, all the food cooked, and all the lights lit, the party was ready by the time the guests came that night; Most of the people that were there were either old friends of Ed or had moved in while Ed and Al were on their journey of the Philosopher's Stone. As the girls started to come in, half of the invited guests paid their attention to Ed and the other half to Robert. That night, Robert was wearing a white dress shirt with stunning black dress pants while Ed was wearing his regular clothes. Unfortunatley, he didn't know that Winry was gonna have a party beforehand, so the only thing he had to wear was either his regular clothes or a suit that used to belong to Winry's father, which were EXTRA baggy on Ed.

"So you're Edward Elric, right?" One of the girls asked. "I don't remember you being so handsome."

"Um, thanks?" Ed answered while rushing over to one of Winry'sfriends who were with her not too long ago in the house. "Do you guys know where Winry is?"

"Winry's just getting her party outfit on," one of the girls said. "There she is!"

When everybody turned around, they saw Winry and gaped in amazement. Winry was wearing a pearl white and sparkling pink medium cut dress with a pink butterfly pin in her hair with her hair being down. "What do you guys think?" Winry asked everybody.

"You look great, Winry!" All of the girls cried while rushing to Winry's side.

"Thanks, you guys," Winry thanked, then turning to Ed. "What do you think about my dress, Ed?"

"Y-Y-Y-You l-l-look great!" Ed stuttered, amazed at how beautiful Winry looked. "You look awesome, Winry."

"Thanks, Ed," Winry thanked while blushing a bit.

Once Winry was there, the party started getting started. Everybody was doing little games that were set up, like bobbing for apples and other games. Towards the end of the party, Robert approached Winry. "You look beautiful, Winry," Robert said while taking Winry's hand and kissing it. "Absolutely exquisite. In honor of your birthday, I have a present for you."

"What is it?" All of the girls asked.

"It's a performance," Robert said while pulling a chair in the middle of the party zone, making sure that he was nowhere near the ridge. "Please sit in the chair, my dear."

Once Winry was sitting in the chair,Robert drew something on different pieces of paper from his pocket with a writing utensil and then took off his dress coat. "Ladies and gentlemen," Robert began. "May I present to you…Winry's birthday performance!"

At that moment,Robert started throwing all of the pieces of paper in the air, causing fireworks to burst out from the paper. Robert's performance was really cool, but instead of finishing off the performance, he pulled out a giant piece of paper that had a giant transmutation circle on it, and threw it in the air, causing a giant firework to burst out from the paper. Unfortunately, the leftovers from the giant firework looked more like flaming balls as they were coming down and were heading straight for Winry. "Those balls of fire better be gone before they get near Winry, Robert!" Ed shouted.

"This is bad!"Robert shouted. "I guess I put too much energy into the transmutation! Those are real balls of fire!"

"Winry!" Ed cried while running towards Winry at full speed, before the balls of fire could come down on Winry, Ed clapped his hands and transmutated his auto-mail arm into a giant umbrella and covered him and Winry from the flaming fireballs. Once the fireballs were gone, giant burning circles were implanted on the ground around Ed and Winry. "You bastard!" Ed shouted. "What the hell were you thinking! You could've killed Winry!"

"I'm sorry that I almost killed Winry, but those fireballs were meant to go to you, Edward,"Robert said. "You said it yourself this afternoon. I was your rival and in order for me to win this little battle, I had to annihilate my opponent."

"Ed! Robert! Stop!" Winry cried. "I'm alright!"

"I can't do that, Winry," Ed called. "This insane freakalmost killed you and he can't be forgiven."

"Ed…"

"You sound so noble, Elric,"Robert said while pulling out dozens of papers with transmutation circles. "Now die!"

At that moment,Robert started attacking Ed with giant fireballs, but Ed dodged each one. Unfortunately, all of the fireballs thatRobert was shooting were attacking everything that it touched and while Ed andRobert were fighting, one of the fireballs spotted Winry and started chasing after her. Before the fireball could hit Winry, Ed used his transmutated umbrella-arm to block the fireball, but accidentally pushed Winry and himself into the rushing river near the cliff that the party was. After that, everything turned black for Ed for a few seconds, but when he came to, he found himself still being thrown around down the river with Winry right in front of him, trying to swim. "Winry!" At that moment, Ed started swimming towards Winry, held onto her, took the pin from Winry's hair, and transmutated the pin into a very long staff, long enough for Ed and Winry to be above the river and fell over onto land. "_Cough Cough. _Are you okay, Winry?" Ed asked while coughing up water.

"I'm fine," Winry said while squeezing the water from her hair, but shivering. "But I'm really cold."

"I have it under control," Ed said while gathering the sticks around them. "You stay here, okay? I'm gonna go in the forest and find some more sticks to burn."

**Yay! Fourth chapter done! Who wants to go on a hunt to find Robert? lol. jk. Well, u kno the drill. R&R n i'll give u the fifth chapter. Keep readin, folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, ppl. Robert's name was originally supposed to b Mark, but i decided to make his name Robert, so if u guys see the name mark, it's actually robert. **

**Hope u guys r enjoyin my first fanfic! i've got 14 reviews n hopin to go higher. Thanx for all those ppl that've been R&R'in me! U guys r awesome!**

**Ch. 5: Spending time together**

"Are you starting to get warm, Winry?"

"I'm doing good." After Ed had gathered enough wood and started a fire, both Ed and Winry sat around the fire trying to get warm.

As time passed by, Ed took his, now dry, red jacket and placed it around Winry's shoulders. "Here," Ed said while sitting back down. "Just in case if you're still cold."

"Thanks, Ed," Winry thanked while looking at the fire with sad eyes.

"Look, Winry, I'm really sorry about your party," Ed said while looking at Winry with a sad voice. "I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"It's okay, Ed," Winry said while looking at Ed with a warm smile. "I'm just sad because of Robert. I thought he was such a nice guy, but it turns out that he was just ajerk."

"I think I know WHERE I heard the name 'Valentine' before," Ed said all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"One time when I was little, there was this guy named Valentine that tried to attack my dad while we were on vacation in a place outside of Resembool. He wanted to kill my dad because he REALLY wanted to marry my mom. But instead of him marrying her, my dad came in."

"What happened?' Winry asked.

"Well, my dad didn't fight the guy but he just knocked him unconscious and we left," Ed said. "If what you said about them moving into Resembool after me and Al left, then that means that they were planning to move once I left."

"I see..." Winry said.

"I need to ask you something, Winry," Ed said. "Did you really like Robert? You know...before you found out that he was a jerk?"

"Like Robert?" Winry asked. "Ed, of course I DIDN'T like Robert. I mean, the only reason I hung around him was because I was his first friend in Resembool. I had absolutely no feelings for Robert andI never will.Why?"

"No reason," Ed said while turning away and blushing. "It's just that you guys seemed so close and all…"

"Yeah, but not as close as us, Ed," Winry said while showing up in Ed's face. "Were you jealous?"

"So what if I was?" Ed slipped out of his mouth, then realizing what he just said.

"So does that mean that you like me, shorty?" Winry asked.

"Dammit! Stop calling me small! Of course I like you!" Ed shouted in anger, then realizing again that something had slipped out of his mouth again. Knowing he had to say his sentence over again in a nice way, he coughed and started over again. "Okay, so you knew that I liked you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Winry asked. "Don't you know that I like you, too?"

"You do!" Ed exclaimed while blushing rapidly. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you liked Robert!"

"I've liked you ever since we were kids, Ed," Winry said. "It looks like somebody needs to get their eyes checked."

"Are you warm enough?"

"What?"

"Are you warm enough that you don't need the fire?" Ed asked. "If you're warm enough, then I could put out the fire and we could wait by the river so someone can actually spot us."

"Okay," Winry said while walking towards the river side. "I'll be waiting."

After Ed had finished putting out the fire, Ed sat himself next to Winry and put his human arm around her while they were looking at the river. "Here, Winry," Ed said while pulling out a small box from his pocket. "I don't know if it's wet or not."

"What is it, Ed?" Winry asked while opening the box. "Oh, Ed…"

When Winry opened Ed's box, she found a silver heart necklace with a silver chain. "Thank you, Ed," Winry said while hugging Ed. Once Winry looked up at Ed, he used his thumb and index finger to move Winry's chin and kissed it. To both of them, it felt like they were both on Cloud 9.

"Happy Birthday, Winry," Ed said while breaking away from Winry's tender lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ed," Winry said while hugging Ed. "This has to be the best birthday I've ever had."

**Aww...well, the chapter after this's the last chapter. U guys kno the drill. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Ending**

"We're finally in Central, brother!" Al exclaimed while hopping off the train. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah," Ed said glumly.

"You miss Winry already, don't you," Al said while the two brothers were walking out of the train station. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about Robert getting anywhere near Winry. He was band from the village right after we found you and Winry by the river. Plus, you and Winry are going out, so shouldn't you be happy?"

"I'm happy that Winry loves me, but being away from her like this kind of leaves a big gap in my heart," Ed said. "Hey, Al."

"What is it, Ed?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell Mustang about Winry," Ed said. "If he ever found out that I had a girlfriend, then he would find any way to make fun of me."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell him, Edward?" An unknown voice asked.

"Because if that stupid colonel found out that I had a girlfriend, him and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, Major Armstrong, and a bunch of the other people at Central would…"

As soon as Ed turned around, he saw Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong. "What the hell are you guys doing here! I thought you all were supposed to be working!" Ed exclaimed in anger.

"We were, but the moment we found out that you were coming back from your GIRLFRIEND'S party, we just simply had to know the details, Fullmetal," Mustang said, then patting Ed on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Ed! You have officially become a man!"

"And I see you've gotten taller, Edward Elric," Major Armstrong said while patting Ed's head. "Drinking you milk, I see!"

"Shaddup!" Ed shouted in anger.

"Well, Ed, I thought you hated milk," Hawkeye said while pulling out a glass bottle of milk from her pocket. "Would you like some?"

"Where in the world did you get that?" Ed shouted.

"Well, anyway, we should get back to HQ," Mustang said while hopping into the military car. "Come on, everyone."

"Today was so frustrating, I thought I was gonna kill myself," Ed said while plopping on his guest bed in HQ. "What do you think, Al?"

"I thought it was nice that everybody congratulated you," Al said while sitting in a chair.

"Well, I think I'll walk around the place and calm myself down," Ed said while leaving the room. "You can do whatever you want, Al."

"I think I'll go see if anybody needs any help around here," Al said while getting up and leaving the room with Ed.

"Well, I'm going this way," Ed said while pointing at the right hallway.

"And I'll go this way," Al said while walking towards the left hallway. "See you later, brother."

"See ya, Alphonse," Ed said while walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Alphonse," Hawkeye greeted once Al entered the colonel's room.

"Hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al greeted while entering the room. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Well, I need help carrying some boxes down the hallway," Hawkeye said while holding a big box.

"Where's Full Metal, Alphonse?" Mustang asked while looking up from his papers.

"He went down the other hallway from our room," Al said. "He said that he was going to take a walk. I have no idea what he's up to."

"HQ phone line. Would you like to make a call?"

"Yeah. Can I make a call to the Rockbell Auto Mail Shop in Resembool?"

"State your name and rank, but if you are a state alchemist, then state your name."

"Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist."

"Wait one moment, Mr. Elric."

RRRIIINNNGGG RIIIINNNGGG

"Auto Mail Shop. Winry speaking."

"Hey, Winry," Ed greeted.

"Hi, Ed!" Winry exclaimed. "Are you guys in Central now?"

"Yeah, we arrived around noon," Ed said. "So how many presents did you get from your friends?"

"I got dozens and dozens of presents, but none of them are like the ones that you gave me," Winry said. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Winry," Ed said. "I have to go, Winry, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Winry said. "Love you, Ed."

"Love you, too, Winry," Ed said while hanging up the phone.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Man, i wanna thank everybody for readin my first fanfic! i'm hopin to get more reviews after i post this chapter. Well, here're the awesome people who first R&R my fanfic the first few weeks i put it out on this site:**

_ Nicki003  
2006-08-08  
ch 1, reply HUH? You went from Robert to Mark. What? Is it the same person or is it two people?  
Good story though? Poetry-In-Motion-XXX  
2006-08-03  
ch 1, reply This was not bad at all, it's really great actually. I can't wait for things to start heating up. Good Start! Update Soon! x0x0Shadowgirlx0xo  
2006-08-03  
ch 1, reply UPDATE SON PLZ -spazz attack over- update soon i like it alot Fullmetal59  
2006-08-03  
ch 1, reply This is good so far! Hope i'll see your update soon. The Moonlight Shadow Alchem...  
2006-08-03  
ch 1, reply Aw...poor Ed. Oh, well, he s going to win at the end...isnt he?( gives an evil death glare) Anyway, I like the story.. and...umm...I hope Robert dies! Yeah, thats the word! Heidi C.  
2006-08-05  
ch 2, reply Wow. This is quite nice. Some funny humour too. :D I love Edward's word diversion in chapter one. By the way, in form of suggestion, perhaps put at least a paragraph of description or transition for a chapter so the setting can be clearer and I'm slightly confused... is this Robert... or Mark? -le gasp- OR ARE THEY THE SAME PEOPLE BUT LIKE... ROBERT IS MARK UNDERCOVER? XDD_

God bless you! The Moonlight Shadow Alchem...  
2006-08-05  
ch 2, reply Valentein sounds familiar...hmm...as in..Jill Valentein? (I´m sorry, I play to much video games for my own good) Anyway, please, please make Ed end up with Win. Dont make Mark the winner cause´that isn´t fair! Anyway, good story, and If u ever need more help, dont hesitate 2 ask! Fullmetal59  
2006-08-05  
ch 2, reply Hmm.. Another good chapter! Nicely done! It was a pretty funny too! 

aznskatermel  
2006-08-06  
ch 3, reply im confussed... sometimes you put robert and then some other times you put mark. is mark, robert?

BUT I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! Poetry-In-Motion-XXX  
2006-08-05  
ch 3, reply o DRAMA! Now things are really starting to get interesting! Keep up the good work! fullmetal-flame-lover  
2006-08-05  
ch 3, reply love it! Fullmetal59  
2006-08-05  
ch 3, reply I wonder what they're going to do in the next chapter! You sure this is your first fic? Yours is better than my first! Well Update soon plz!

CorruptionGlare  
2006-08-08  
ch 4, reply Robert-Mark shall DIE! WHO'S WITH ME? inuyasha133030  
2006-08-06  
ch 4, reply Coll but I do hope it gets to be more intresting and why did you make robert a nut case keep writing aznskatermel  
2006-08-06  
ch 4, reply OHH! I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Fullmetal59  
2006-08-06  
ch 4, reply Awesome chapter! Can't wait to see what's going to happen next! Go Ed for saving Winry! Update SOON!

Poetry-In-Motion-XXX  
2006-08-08  
ch 5, reply AW! So sweet! I am such a sucker for EdWin!

I would definetly say that Robert's chance has gone up in flames like the Hindenburg.

lol, Update soon! Canadain-Girl  
2006-08-08  
ch 5, reply hey kick ass chapter, i really do enjoy your stry, and i hope you keep writting! Fullmetal59  
2006-08-08  
ch 5, reply Aw... That was sweet. Great Chapter! Can't wait for the next! As Usual!

Srry if i cudn't fit everybody on the last chap, but these r the first ppl dat reviewed this fanfic for the first five chapters. if any of u guys kno how to eidt chapters while they're on this site, please tell me n i'll b able to add ur names. thanx a bunch n eat lots of korean food, ppl! We made ur cell phones!

Lotsa luv nkim bap,

Toppyoushimonai06

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *


End file.
